Lizard TX 415 Barrelcore (Farming Simulator 17)
The Lizard TX 415 Barrelcore is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It is the largest, most powerful, and most expensive truck in the game. Its only real drawback is its size - long, tall and heavy - reducing acceleration and making maneuvers in tight spaces somewhat difficult. It's appearance is reminiscent to that of a Peterbilt 379 Sleeper Cab. Advantages * Fast: The TX 415 Barrelcore has a top speed of 82 km/h / 51 mph. This is one of the highest top speeds in the game, second only to , and is as fast as a . * Powerful: The TX 415 Barrelcore is the strongest of all by quite a margin - making it as strong as the largest model in the game. It is capable of pulling massive with ease, and can accelerate them to its high top speed rather easily. * Three Axles: The TX 415 Barrelcore has three axles, fitted with either 10 Standard Tires or 6 Wide Tires. This provides the truck with plenty of traction for pulling heavy weights up steep roads. Disadvantages * Heavy: The TX 415 Barrelcore is somewhat heavy for its engine power, and thus suffers from slightly reduced acceleration. However, the engine is still powerful enough to accelerate uphill even when towing very heavy cargo. * Cabin Over Axle: The cabin of the TX 415 Barrelcore is situated further back from its engine ("American" style). Furthermore, the engine section is very large compared to any other truck - making the TX 415 Barrelcore the longest rigid-body vehicle in the game. This makes precision driving much more difficult, particularly when driving in first-person view. * Tall: The TX 415 Barrelcore has a very tall cabin, and is one of the tallest vehicles in the game. This poses a problem when attempting to drive into low spaces (such as your , or the loading point at a ). It can also cause collisions when using this truck to unload - the roof and exhaust pipes of the TX 415 Barrelcore have a tendency to collide with a Harvester's overloading pipe, if it isn't tall enough. Customization Attachers * Standard: The vehicle has a Fifth Wheel attachment at the rear. * Back Attacher (+$700): In addition to a Fifth Wheel, the vehicle now also has both Drawbar (Ball) and Drawbar (Bolt) attachment points at the rear. Main Color Wheel Setup * Standard: Basic wheels, two on the front axle, and eight on the rear axles. * Wide Tires (+$800): Significantly wider tires, giving the vehicle extra stability. Note that the original 8 wheels on the rear axles (4 per axle) are replaced with only 4 wide wheels (2 per axle). Rim Color Specifications *'Price:' $172,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $570/ day *'Leasing Costs:' $3,440 + $8,600/h + $1,720/d *'Engine power:' 393 kW / 535 hp *'Max speed:' 82 km/h / 51 mph *'Max Reverse Speed:' 15 km/h / 9 mph *'Fuel capacity:' 567 L *'Front Attachments:' None *'Rear Attachments:' Fifth Wheel, optional Drawbar (Ball) + Drawbar (Bolt) *'Mass:' 10,408 kg Category:Farming Simulator 17 Trucks Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Lizard Category:Farming Simulator 17 Vehicles Category:Lizard